shikamaru and the great boy contest
by tricksterofdarkness2010
Summary: what will happen when yuki the new addition to the girls shinobi and everyone else has to fight for what or should i say who they want. what will shikamaru do if someone other that yuki bids on him and wins?read this and find out
1. Chapter 1

The light shines in my eyes as Shikamaru opens the blinds. "wake up sleepy head. we have a mission to go to!" wait Shikamaru"s in my house!, i thought, holy crap am i even dressed? i sprang up and pulled the blanket up over my chest and arms blush so hard my face felt like its was on fire. "Hey will you hurry up we're late so you gotta get up and get dressed! man what a drag!"  
i walk out and Shikamaru was in my doorway with a muffin and my mail. "whats this?" a envelope form the team leader? i motioned for Shikamaru to sit down and opened the letter. the letter says:  
"Yuki,  
you need to come the arena immediately, bring any friends your with you, including Shikamaru. Its a very important mission. i will explain when you get here so hurry!"  
i read it aloud and looked up at Shikamaru. his eyes are wide and he looks worried. "how did he know I'd be here? what a drag." he stood up and grabbed my arm. "come on! we have to go. your really acting weird today!"  
"so are you! your usually the one who has to get tugged around! why am i the tired one and your so energetic?" shikamaru shrugged and walked out dragging me with him.  
the arena was empty still. a small family of bunnies rummaged around for food. the sun wasn't up yet and it was still pretty dark out. But for some reason i felt like we weren't the only ones there. Shikamaru and i sat in the middle of the arena battle grounds. uncontrollably my eyes continued to stray over to the deadly deep holes in the ground where the twerp Naruto had pummeled Neji that so called genius from the Huga clan. a rustle sent me to my feet and your kunai knife slipped out of my sleeve into my waiting hand. Shikamaru looked up with a uncaring curiosity. "whats up?"  
just as he spoke two people stepped out of the early-morning shadows. Ino and choji stepped into the now rising sunlight. "what are you guys doing out here so early!" choji was busy with his chips and ino was looking back and forth from me to Shikmaru. then i realized what she was thinking. "whoa! not even close! i mean we got a letter from Asuma sensei and immediately headed down! we got here and were worried we came to early but its warm so we wont freeze to death siting out here for a few hours. right?" i looked over at shikamaru and reliezed i was blushing and babbling.  
"then where is Shikamaru's jacket or his shirt for that matter?"Ino raises her eyebrows and giggles. i peered over at shikamaru again and notice she's right. he isnt wearing his shirt or jacket.i started blushing even deeper when i gazed over his structured chest and large muscles. then i noticed hes asleep and looking happy about it. i sighed and looked to the sky s the light grew brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shikamaru! wake up you lazy bum!" Ino steps up to him and raises her leg to kick him. she misses when his eyes flash open and he rolls over quickly and faces the left entrance in the bleachers. a dark silhouette stood by the steps. Ten ten's eyes opened and she smiled just as the sun hit her directly in the face.  
"long time no see guys! so whats up?" ten ten jumped off the the bleachers onto the ground and walked towards us. "no need for the kunai knife Shikamaru. you can put that away now. i am not a threat. but they are." Ten ten snapped her fingers and dark clouds over shadowed the top of the arena. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and grabbed me and Ino by the arm. "Yuki lets go we have to get out of here. do you know what those are?"i looked up to the sky and knew what he meant. All of the young men of village after village and country after country were gathering around the arena. "Ino! what is ten ten doing? find out." Shikamaru released Ino's arm and i bent down to catch her body as she transferred herself into ten tens body. A few seconds later her body shifted and she stood abruptly. "some kind of contest. she hasn't let all the girls in yet. but they will be in the bleachers watching. we have to go up there if we girls want to live and shikamaru? shes not going to kill you but you and choji are part of this contest. oh yeah. and she forged the letter you guys got and the phone calls choji got and she cloned herself like Asuma too."  
Ino grabbed my arm and tried to pull me with her but i didn't want to leave shikamaru to get destroyed by these insane people. Ino glared at me and kicked my hand from shikamaru's arm. "lets go! they're coming in and trust me you will love this contest!" she drug me away up the steps and out the door.  
"what are you doing Ino? let go!" I struggled with the grip she had on my green sleeve and tried to plant my feet,but to no avail. Ino drug me out the doors of the arena and stopped when we were about ten feet from the entrance. "Ino! Yuki! what are you guys doing here? Are you guys participating in the new groups here?" I turned my head and saw sakura running towards us. i turned to Ino and she nodded. i sighed as sakura stopped to give me a hug.  
"sakura. there are no groups here. it was all a trap." since i knew sakura so well i immediately reached for her hand as her kunai knife slipped into her hand. "no need for that. just look at the top of the stadium." sakura looked up and gasped as something shot between me and her. naruto stood up and turned smiling. "Hey Sakura, whats up Yuki, is something the matter?" the little twerp wasn't superposed to be down here and he knew that from what Ino told me on our way out.  
"naruto! your not supposed to be down here! get your stupid butt back up there before i kick you back up there dumb ass!" i grabbed him by the collar and wrestled him over to the biggest tree where Ino sat in the shade. i hand t even noticed it had gotten brighter or warmer out. "Ino! i got an idea. Ten Ten is probably telling the boys what they will be doing and you couldn't get through her block on it so transfer yourself into naruto and find out but let me make sure he wont do anything stupid." i turned towards naruto who was prepared to run but stopped dead when he felt me invading his head. In Naruto's head it was like a hospital or office building. but it felt more like a prison of memories. a deafening growl came from down the hall and i turned towards and small Naruto running away crying. it was a past memory i recognized it well form last time i had infiltrated his head. i had never gone to the growling hall cause i had been frighted out when i saw one of his memories. but now i wast afraid as i stared Itachi and sauske in the face as great bolts of lightning shot from their hands and they fought each other. i knew they weren't real anymore. down the hall to the third entrance the hallway to the left i walked. the growling continued. In the last room in the darkest part of the hall a huge fox with nine tails growled at me as i realized that i was in the body of the child who held the nine tailed fox.  
"did Naruto send you as my meal or did he send you to collect what he calls rent?" the fox growled a laugh and swished its tail at me. "neither fox of many tails i came on my own. when i leave you will notice another girl in this area i request you do not hurt her. growl all you want but she will be warned. we are only here to find information on whats happening out in the arena. that's all" i looked down waiting for his refusal but was shocked to hear him reply, "very well. and because the boy has turned me to a slave i will lend you a bit of chakra. you have been in here so long you wont be able to get out if i don't. your so low on chakra you could die."  
the fox whipped his tail at me and struck my stomach. i could feel the chakra flow through me. i bowed to the fox and sprinted out. closing the door as the fox barked a humored laugh. i had never run so fast in my life, i felt like i was flying. the chakra that ran through my veins was tainted with anger and purity. but even though it was anger it was anger towards the fact that the fox was set up to attack the leaf village. i ran to the bright light and just before i jumped through i looked down at my feet and hands. red chakra was clearly visible on my hands and feet.  
bright light shone and i picked my self up off the ground. naruto was in a tree ranting about how unfair it is that i can get into him so easily. Ino and sakura sat in front of me and i smiled.  
"Ino. when you go into his mind it will be kind of creepy but warning don't touch anything except his system controls or what ever it is your supposed to use. and do not go into the last door in the darkest part of the third hallway to the left." i stared at her intently. "why?" Naruto must have heard me because he jumped down from his tree and stood behind Ino.  
"because that's where the Nine tailed fox lives inside me. don't even go into that hallway 'cause the other doors are just tunnels that lead right to him. Yuki? he lent you some of his chakra didn't he?" he looked me in the eye and i nodded. "his chakra is dangerous so far from what i know he can only control it when its filled with anger. be careful with whats left you could very well draw his wife to us and even his pups."  
i could feel my eyes growing as naruto jumped back into his tree. "ino. i don't want you to go into me its to dangerous. Yuki was in my mind for not even two minutes and she could have died in my head if it weren't for the fox. my body and mind suck peoples chakra because its a shield to protect the nine tailed fox. he doesn't know though and you cant tell him so i will go to him now and block you out." naruto closed his eyes and we waited.  
about five minutes later naruto's eyes opened but they weren't really his. naruto's eyes were glowing the same bright reddish orange of the fox.  
"Fine Naruto i will oblige. you don't want which one in your body?" naruto's hand raised and he pointed at me and Ino. "two of them huh? fine. but i will only keep it up until this little contest of yours is over." naruto's eyes closed and he glowed a bright red.  
"naruto?" we all gazed over as little hinata walked up shaking, her eyes glued onto naruto's glowing face. i guess he kind of likes hinata because he snapped out of the creepy glow the minute he heard her voice. Hinata jumped up onto the same branch and they conversed quietly. Hinata jumped down. "i will stay hear with you girls. Naruto is worried he missed the instructions and he is going to go now.  
Naruto nodded and jumped onto the stadium. kiba had bee watching us. he turned and began to talk to naruto. Naruto jumped back and waved his hands. then when he calmed down a bit he turned and kiba and him walked to the front of the stadium roof.


	3. Chapter 3

after we sat listening to the bos whisper to eachother and cheer to ten tens plan we saw Naruto run towards our side of the roof. he gaves us a grin and a thumbs up for the fifth time.  
"Naruto is really starting to tick me off. Man what a drag. what do you think is going on in there?" i looked over to sakura. she was smirking at me. "what?" she laughed loudly.  
"you really do like shikamaru don't you?" she looked me in the eyes and i knew she knew. i didn't want to show it though. "what no! you have got to be kidding me why would you think that?" i looked up and she was still smirking. "well because first you never want to leave him and second you never let go of him arm unless he is laying down or is talking to someone else, and third you like to do the man what a drag thing just like him. oh and not to mention you dress just like him only girly. you know the wierd green and th fishnet shirt and the jacket? but instead of shorts or pants you wear a skirt just like mine but you have the switch fishnet legs like Temari of the sand." sakura smiled and started picking at my clothes. i turned to see if Ino was Ok but she was asleep. i guess she had tried to get into Naruto anyways and had gotten blocked which wastes her chakra. many girls had gathered around the arena since naruto left. now every girl in the leaf village was gatherd in our genral area. other village shinobi were gathered elsewhere. it had been hours since the loser left but it felt like weeks. fianlly we left to grab lunch. when we came back it was very rowdy. it had quieted down and now we sat there waiting for a chance to get in the arena.  
the main door creaked open and we all gathered around the door. villages of all sorts gathered. sakura tripped when a wind village shinobi had accidentaly tripped herself. but for some reson she kept looking up at the roof. she was watching would turn every now and then makeing all the girls stare when they saw the left over flames on his face. he stared down at her and she stared back. it was an intense gaze, i felt like they were having a private conversation. if they were then i hope its about the contest.  
"sakura. who's at the door? can you see them?" i looked at her as she picked herself up. she looked at hte door and from the looks of it tried to smother a histeric laugh. "Are you OK?" she nodded and pointed to the door. "ishshikumru!" i couldnt understand her. "what?" i stared at the door as it slowly and tiredly opened. his ponytail showed up and i gasped as shikamaru stepped out and sakura burst into untamable laughter.  
"i said its shikamaru! good luck for you huh? whoa wheres his shirt? um...hey your boyfriend looks like he has been fighting! hes all sweaty!" i glared at her as she mimicked my thoughts without knowing them. "hes not my boyfriend!" shikamaru looked up when he heard sakura laughing.  
"hey Yuki come here for a second. Ten Ten gave me a chance to talk to you before this thing begins." i stared in awe as he walked about four feet and smiled finger waving me to him. i stepped up into his area and he smiled. Out of no where he hugged me. it was a warm, soft hugg with a firm but gental grip. "shikamaru what are you doing?" he looked up and whispered, "shh! i only have thirty seconds to tell you! its a contest for the girls! we boys will be competing while you guys will be bidding on us! during that match the winner is bidded on and the highest bidder wins that boy. on my match im going against choji i will win because choji and i talked he dosn't want to be bidded on so he will let me beat 's going to go again until he wins and the last two people compete. here take this bid on me and win me cause i wouldnt want to be with anyone but you cause it would be to weird hanging out with people like sound village shinobi. its more moey than the girls here have ever had i took some from choji but most of its mine i was saving it for a good reason." he handed me a huge wad of cash and then hugged tighter. he stepped away, he nodded to me and walked inside. i quikly stuffed it in my kunai knife bag.  
when i turned around all the leaf village shinobi were staring a me with open mouths and wide eyes. i rushed past them back to my spot feeling the return of a bright red heat on my cheeks.  
ino was trying not to smile and sakura was bittting her arm so she wouldnt laugh. neither worked. sakura collapsed in a fit of laughter and Ino was smiling and giggling. she mumbled something about shikamaru and i begin more than friends and i smacked her in the back of the head.  
"Its not even like that you pervert! jeeze your as bad as naruto's last tutor! what was his name? the great toad sage? yeah. your just like him! shikamaru was just telling me what was up." i glared at her as she stopped dead in her tracks. sakura stopped to. they walked towards me lookeing ready to kill. "wait what are you doing? oh. i think i said to much! shit!"  
"all right spill your guts! whats going on in there!" ino and sakura said together. i looked down reveiwing my close conversation with shikamaru. "its a bidding. the boys will be competeing against eachother. when one of the guys wins we girls have to bid on them. the highest bidder gets that boy waether he likes it or not! thats it!" i struggled to get out of ino's master grip and she laughed and let me go.  
Ino looked like she was about ot burst with joy, "so we get to bid on the guy we want while they fight for us? well what if the boys dont even talk to the girl that likes him enough to pay a ton of money for him?"  
sakura looked up relizing what i meant and what Ino asked. "it dosnt matter wheather the guys like them or not if the girls win that boy then they get to do what they have to! which means today is a very special day! and kind of awkward too. think about it!" Ino and i looked at each other wide eyed and we all gulped together. The boys had known and approved. they knew what was at stake. they liked the fact that they were about to turn us all to completely different people. the door opened again and Ten Ten walked out.  
"here we go!" Ino and sakura said and we all locked hands. 


End file.
